


Hormones & Shower Water

by HitsugayaKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitsugayaKitsune/pseuds/HitsugayaKitsune
Summary: Busy with school and basketball practice, getting no time to have sex, and raging hormones. Oh boy, a shower fuck sesh was inevitable, huh?
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hormones & Shower Water

Kiba slipped off his top, tossing the dirtied garb into the hamper before stepping under the showerhead.

"I'm getting in the shower now, Naruto!" With a call to the blonde, he let his boxers drop to his ankles before kicking them off to the side.

Giving the shower controls a turn, the sound of his boyfriend yelling back a reply became muffled by the falling water. With a smirk, he squeezed some shower gel out onto his hand and began to lather up his body.

"Thank God Naruto let me come to his place," Kiba breathed a sigh of relief as the now hot water hit his tan frame, making him flinch slightly at the temperature difference. "I don't know where I would've gone if he hadn't offered for me to come round to his after practice."

After covering his body with the suds, Kiba let the running water clean him off and wet his hair. "I fucking hate coach Kakashi. That's the last goddamn time I'm picking up after him," He sighed, that was the second time this week he had to stay behind at basketball practice to do shit for him. "I swear he has a vendetta against me."

Putting his hands through his hair, Kiba began to lather up his locks and scalp, focusing on the built-up grime.

He felt the stress of the day's training melt away as a rush of steaming hot water washed over his soapy mane and training hardened body.

Kiba exhaled deeply. The almost inaudible clack of an opening door went over his head as he squeezed another load of shower gel out onto his hand, lathering it up and focusing on his sweat covered body.

As he paid extra attention to his abs and ass cheeks, the sudden presence of an extra person in the room caught him off guard.

"Mind if I join you?" Came the smirk of his boyfriend as he opened the condensation covered shower door, clad in only the bottoms of his filthy practice gear.

"NARuto! What the fuck are you doing?!" Kiba jumped back, feet slipping and sliding across the floor as he quickly lost his footing. He instinctively jumped back and covered his groin, but from the smirk across the blonde's face, he could tell this wasn't a courtesy call.

"What the 'fuck' am I doing?" His smug smirk intensified, emphasizing the obviously out-of-context word in the sentence. "I thought you might want some help in here. And I wanted to join you for a shower. You're not aversed, are you?"

Naruto was so reading his thoughts.

"Hell no. Get your ass in here," Kiba growled with a smirk, tugging on the front of his trousers.

"Heh, control yourself, dog boy," He chuckled dryly. Taking Kiba's eager hand off the front of his package, he slipped out of his bottoms and let the lone piece of clothing drop to the ground.

Kiba took a step back to admire his boyfriend's body. All the training they both did was definitely paying off; the visible four, almost six-pack of his growing body alone was enough to make Kiba drool. Not to mention the trail of vibrant blonde hair below his abs that led down to a slightly whetted bush.

Naruto's body wasn't as impressive as his own, but goddamn was it close. Hell, Kiba had even theorized that the reason he let his body get slightly tan was to compete with him.

With a pull of his arm, he yanked the Blonde into the shower with him.

"Get in here, foxy," He growled into his ear, getting Naruto wet as he pulled him close to his chest.

"Heh, I didn't join you just to have fun. Well, not yet at least," Licking Kiba's cheek to tease him just a bit, Naruto turned around and grabbed some shower gel.

"You are so getting it after you're done here."

Naruto gave him a playful nudge. Lathering up the soap in his hands, he turned around and covered his chest before covering Kiba with the rest.

Naruto got to work, scrubbing down his arms before going back to work on his chest, being sure to pay extra attention to his bush of pubic hair.

The sight of an arm hovering over his caramel member was caught from Naruto's peripheral vision. "Don't do that just yet," He smirked, going low and beginning to lather up his own manhood with soap.

Closing the distance between them again, Kiba squeezed some soap out onto his own hands. "Need some help with washing your back?" He asked slyly.

Naruto could so tell what he was planning. "Sure," With a wink, he continued around his skin before going to work on his underarms.

Stepping forwards, Kiba's member brushed with Naruto's, and he slid his arms down the blonde's back. His hands tightly gripped his ass cheeks and lathered them up with soap.

"That's not my back, y'know," He smirked.

"Close enough."

As he worked on washing Naruto's ass, the blonde pressed his groin even further into Kiba's. An unsuppressed moan left his mouth as he slightly spread the others ass cheeks.

The running water quickly washed the lathered soap off both of them once more.

After getting done with cleaning, Naruto took his turn to fondle the other's cheeks. He sometimes wondered if Kiba was ever a switch because damn his ass felt good, it was so soft, yet inviting and firm. He felt like he could fall asleep on those buns.

"Fuck…" Kiba groaned as he felt Naruto's now hard member twitch against his. Giving his ass a firm slap, the brunette pulled away before pushing Naruto against the cold, condensation covered tiles.

"Eager are you?" The blonde smirked.

"Hell yeah I am, you should be too with how little we've been able to do it recently."

After exchanging smirks, Kiba pressed both of their members together, rubbing them as he stared into Naruto's eyes that he swore were calling out for more.

Kiba's breathing shortened, he felt the air in the shower get thicker; from the look on Naruto's face, he seemed to be feeling it as well.

"Ki-," Naruto panted, his knees beginning to buckle as jolts of pleasure shot through his being. "Kiba…" He leaned further back against the wall, his knees giving out as Kiba held a hand out to push him against the tiles.

Kiba looked up from his extra attention on their lengths to stare into those cyan orbs. His rhythm increased as he began to slowly grind his hips into Naruto, the combination of sweat and water making it easier for him to increase his pace around their foreskins.

"Kiba," Naruto moaned his name again, extending his hand out to grasp at his shoulder as his eyes closed.

"Naruto," Kiba breathed out a laboured exhale, his dick twitching and becoming even harder against his boyfriends as he heard him moan his name.

Naruto's eyelids peeled open halfway to reveal two ecstasy filled orbs. Naruto's face; fuck he wasn't sure if it was legal for someone to be this goddamn hot.

Kiba lunged forward to capture his lips in a heated exchange, taking the pleasure-filled blonde by surprise, though not enough that he didn't reciprocate.

"Mmph," Kiba's tongue invaded his through a gulp of air, not wasting any time as he attacked the sides of his mouth, sending further bolts of pleasure through Naruto and causing him to melt under the brunette.

"Kifa-," Naruto moaned further into the display of passion, the hand around Kiba's neck drawing him closer to the kiss.

Kiba smirked at his eagerness as the blonde began to reciprocate the feeling, their tongues battling as their eyes drew onto each other.

They both smiled, a knowing look on their faces through pleasure-filled gazes. After grinding against the tongue of his boyfriend, Naruto kissed his lips before drawing away and trying his best to catch his breath through the showers stuffy air.

"Fuck," Kiba breathed deeply. "That was-"

"Amazing," Naruto finished his words for him with an exhale.

"Yeah," He smirked with bated breath.

After setting aside a few moments for both of them to recover, Kiba swooped back in for a second round.

"Ungh," Naruto moaned as Kiba's hand pressed their now throbbing lengths together even harder, drawing precum from his tip and coating his head.

"Naruto…" Kiba mumbled, moving his hand from his shoulder to his neck and adjusting his head upwards to stare into his hazel depths.

Naruto was completely blissed out, he was unsure of how he didn't collapse to the floor with the loss of Kiba's arm. "Yeah?" He breathed out.

"I fucking… love you," Pressing their foreheads together, Kiba resumed his action on their dicks, beginning to pump even harder as Naruto's precum crept over onto his throbbing head, the mixture of that and the flowing shower water encouraging him to start going even faster.

"I love you… too. I love you too, so goddamn much," Naruto barely caught his breath as Kiba's rhythm increased. Staring into his eyes, he started moaning uncontrollably; fuck Kiba's hand and cock just felt too good.

Kiba felt like he could finish there and then, those tantalizing eyes staring him down as that face moaned his name.

Kiba slowly let up on their members, giving them both a second to catch their breaths.

"Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked with a laboured chuckle.

"Because I think we'll like _this_ better."

The Brunette flashed a smirk to his partner before attacking his neck. Moving Naruto's dick so it was facing forwards, he placed his own atop it, his completely exposed head rubbing against Naruto's base and his soaked bush.

Kiba began to passionately suck on his neck, eliciting small moans that encouraged him to get just a bit rougher. He felt Naruto's member enlargen against his, teasing the underside of his tanner cock, and causing the hold Kiba's mouth had to loosen slightly through hitched breaths that held his boyfriend's name.

"Kiba…" Naruto moaned as he ceased the attention on his neck and began to slowly, _agonizingly_ , trace kisses down his body.

His breath shortened, his pants muffled by the sound of falling water that only the sexy ass sound of Kiba's lips attacking skin rose above.

Naruto felt himself shudder; his body contracted under Kiba, and his already weak legs began to wobble even further. He wanted to collapse to the floor there and then, but held strong.

"F-Fuck… Kiba," Before Naruto could even fathom the pleasure coursing through his body, the brunette ceased trailing his kisses down the blonde's neck and arrived at his collarbone, his canines biting ever so carefully against the prize.

Naruto couldn't manage to ask what his boyfriend was doing when his mind went blank. The only thing that registered in his body at that moment was pure, unabashed pleasure as the brunette's teeth grazed against his collarbone. His brain couldn't even function enough to open his mouth to ask what _that_ was.

The only thing he knew defiantly was that he was going to blow any second. "Kiba!"

Naruto's moans echoed in the cramped shower space, driving Kiba to his own limits at his boyfriend's seductive voice.

Kiba continued with his attacks, letting up on the collar with one final nibble and descending to Naruto's nipples. He began to slowly kiss and bite each one, working on the sensitive flesh with his tongue before retreating briefly to cover the other, allowing his spare hand to pinch against the identical pink bud to his own rhythm.

"Kiba…" Laboured moans that took the form of his lovers name crept out from Naruto's mouth.

The brunette's hand continued its attack on the sensitive points, biting ever so slightly at the erect bud held in his mouth, and pinching the other. Drawing unfathomable amounts of pleasure from Naruto.

He quivered under Kiba's tongue, under his touch as the hand around their neglected members began to rub faster. His dick twitched, he felt something inside his hunger build up. Something even hotter than the breath around his nipple and the water pelting their bodies began to rise through his dick; precum flowed from his slit, lathering his head and his member before covering Kiba's balls and falling, being washed away by the flowing water.

He was in heaven, but he needed more. He needed to reciprocate the pleasure his soulmate was dealing out to him.

"Kiba," His hands closed around Kiba's neck, drawing his attention away from their members and forcing the brunette to look up, his lust-filled slits encapsulated through Naruto's almost glazed over orbs.

Their lips intertwined; an uncharacteristic amount of force flowing through Naruto as he pulled Kiba up into an impassioned kiss. "I love you."

Tongues fought for dominance in the connected confines of their mouths that only ever parted to allow some of the stuffy air to enter. This taste of Kiba was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced. The savoriness that his mouth held was addictive.

As the brunette's tongue ground harder against his, he felt like he was about to explode against the underside of his throbbing cock, then his teeth latched onto his lower lip, and at that moment Naruto swore he could see stars.

"Fuck..!" He breathed heavily. His tongue battled and crashed against Kiba's even harder as the brunette's canine's dug into and rubbed his lip, providing even more pleasurable friction, and making his erection leak even more. Fuck the showerhead, _his_ head was leaking like a goddamn faucet.

"Naruto," Through barely open eyes, Kiba muttered his name.

The blonde loosely released his hands from Kiba's neck and retreated momentarily.

Their gazes met, and they exchanged lustful smirks with each other.

Once both parties had caught their breaths, he kissed Kiba on the lips and took his turn to be the once that descended down the other's body; now was his turn to reciprocate the pleasure given.

His hands wrapped around Kiba's sides, nails lightly digging into his water stricken skin as he moved lower and lower. Their cocks brushed with each other as he moved downwards, making Kiba shiver under him.

Fucking God. The sight of his boyfriend staring up at him, his tanned, _soaked_ , body glistening as he caught a glimpse of a rock hard, and _leaking_ , cock in between his legs, all with a soaking wet bush of pubes at the base.

How he didn't cum there and then from that sight alone is anyone's guess.

Naruto gave him a sly smirk as he saw those tantalizing irises eye his erection. His hand wandered down. Past his defined, washboard abs, and wild bush of blonde above his prize. He teasingly gripped his throbbing cock, slowly rubbing up and down on his shaft and playing with his slit that just didn't stop oozing.

Kiba had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from just exploding over Naruto's face altogether. Goddamn, he could be so seductive when he wanted to.

His hands stayed by his sides as Naruto, after what felt like at an eternity, finally arrived at his throbbing hunger that was in desperate need of attention.

He felt his cock twitch as Naruto's hand slowly gripped around his neglected shaft. Precum began to drip from his slit in anticipation as his boyfriend wrapped a hand around the back of his thigh and pushed his lower half closer, his throbbing manhood now just millimetres away from his lips.

The blonde's hot breath on his already rock-solid cock aroused him even more; precum flowed from his head at the teasing.

The sight of his stiffening member didn't go unnoticed as Naruto looked up him, a lustful smirk forming on his lips as he swirled his tongue around the head. Precum diluted by the falling water pooled on his tongue. Returning it to his mouth, he swallowed, letting out a small gratified moan as it dripped down his throat.

The word teasing was a brutal understatement.

A breathless chuckle released from Kiba's mouth. Bringing a hand up, he wiped at Naruto's cheek; his hand burrowed into his hair, pushing the wet locks that framed his eyes out of his face to more clearly make eye contact with those captivating orbs. "You know you're a tease… right?"

Naruto smirked at him before continuing the service.

He kissed the head one more time, wrapping his lips around it and letting out a small moan.

"Fuck!" Kiba cried out in pleasure as Naruto's mouth surrounded his cock, easily swallowing half of it in one fell swoop. Moans of pure pleasure from both parties began to fill the shower as Naruto's mouth slowly moved up and down his shaft, the unrivalled warmth making Kiba pant like a wild dog under him.

"F-Fuck, Naruto…" A pair of fervour filled slits watched as Naruto took the rest of his length into his mouth. The hand around his thigh gripped harder as he pushed the brunette's cock further into his mouth.

Pure, unadulterated moans escaped Kiba's mouth; the wet warmth of his boyfriend's mouth as he took in even more of him was like nothing else. Not to mention the sight of him during all this.

Naruto pulled halfway off Kiba's manhood before using his tongue, skillfully striking at the sensitive head that still glistened with the residue of his precum. He attacked his slit, rubbing over the sensitive point and delving into his foreskin, loosely lapping against the flesh before descending once more onto his still throbbing cock.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried out in pleasure as the blonde took in the full extent of his manhood, slightly humming as he began to bob his head up and down near the base; his nose burying into Kiba's patch of pubes on every other descent.

Naruto slowly pulled off his cock, dragging his tongue down the underside of it as he retreated.

As Kiba's hunger hit the thick shower air he felt it stiffen up even harder. He needed to cum, and soon. This erection was beginning to get painful.

A hand suddenly took hold of his saliva covered cock, making him mewl at the friction and look down at the person responsible.

And then he saw it, the sight he could come to any day of the week, the water-covered face of Naruto.

The blonde held his soaking, saliva coated cock in one hand as he stared up at him. Stray locks of hair stuck to his face as those orgasm-inducing cerulean eyes locked with his from below his painfully erect manhood.

Naruto must've known what he was doing to him.

"Has anyone ever told you… that you're… kind of a sadist?" Kiba asked with a chuckle through laboured breathing, his barely conscious eyes staring down at the blonde that hid behind his erection.

Returning nothing more than a sensual wink to him, Naruto kissed the side of his cock, barely giving time for Kiba to shiver under him before he took his entire length in once more.

The inexplicably hot moans of his boyfriend filled the shower as Naruto arrived at his base. Kiba's head collided ever so slightly with the back of his throat as he buried his nose in his sparse pubes.

The fucking sexy ass moans filling the cramped shower space, the feel of burrowing his nose into Kiba's pubes as his cock fills up his mouth, and the flavours he was still getting throughout all this.

The pleasure drove the blonde insane.

Naruto pulled off slightly, his tongue circled around Kiba's head before sucking in and descending again.

"Fuck… Naruto…"

Naruto looked up as he reached the base. The cock stretching his lips didn't stop him from smirking at the brunette.

Blissed-out hazel depths glanced down at the Blonde, connecting with those satisfied eyes before lolling backwards in pleasure.

Naruto began to bob up and down on his still leaking cock even faster, making Kiba's moans increase alongside his pace.

He removed his right hand from around Kiba's shaft and retreated it to his own neglected member. Sweat covered fingers slowly wrapped around his own leaking cock, beginning to pump in time to the moans that just didn't stop coming from his boyfriend's mouth.

Kiba glanced down at Naruto in response to the removal of the hand around his dick. He felt himself get pushed over the edge at the sight of Naruto sucking him while jerking off. His dick twitched in the warmth of the blonde's mouth, and he felt his body contract.

"Naruto, I'm- I'm close," He managed to let out.

The blonde nodded. His pace around both their members increased, and he began to moan on Kiba's cock, sending vibrations through his length as he began to rub himself faster.

The sight of that messy mop of Blonde hair jerking off while going deep on his cock and sending beyond pleasurable vibrations through him was too much.

"Naruto, I'm coming..."

Naruto braced himself. Kiba's cock twitched in the heat of his mouth, followed by an inconceivably hot moan from the brunette. Loads of white shot down his throat, the hot substance and guttural moaning driving Naruto to his own limits. As the proof of his boyfriend's orgasm disappeared through copious gulps, Naruto reached his climax and shot load after load of cum over the bathroom floor.

Kiba's climax cooled off and the last of his high shot itself into Naruto's mouth. The blonde pulled back, and the final shot of the substance dripped down over his lip.

"Naruto, I- you- my cum- oh my God, I'm sor-" Ramblings that took the form of scattered apologies were all that escaped from Kiba's gaping mouth as he cooled off. Flowing water washed away Naruto's orgasm as he quickly rose to his feet.

Sweat and precum covered hands grabbed onto Kiba's neck as the effects of Naruto's orgasm hit him through a sudden lack of strength. His mouth formed into a confident smirk as he leaned upwards, pecking Kiba on the lips and staring into his eyes. "Don't be."

His clueless chocolate eyes stared him down before softening and averting themselves away with a chuckle. A tongue lapped against the blonde's lower lip and the dribble of cum that remained there; Kiba smirked as he swallowed the taste of himself. "You can act… so horny sometimes, you know?" He taunted with what could only be described as the most genuine smile ever to grace his face.

A feeling of pure affection radiated off the brunette, and Naruto smiled. "I've learned from the best."

The gaze of his soulmate pierced Naruto's being. They were both so horny and wanted the other so bad, yet this wasn't for sexual gratification alone; they both loved one another, and the windows that shone into their souls proved this. This wasn't just for sexual pleasure, but more.

A moment of relaxation passed, and Kiba's hands straddled Naruto's ass, bringing the blonde close to his chest. He replied eagerly and lifted himself off the ground only to wrap his legs around Kiba's lower back.

Naruto's arms wrapped around Kiba's neck. His slightly less tan back shielded Kiba from the still pouring water, allowing him to look up into those eyes, eyes that he knew wanted this so badly, and that resonated through every inch of Kiba's subconscious.

He squeezed Naruto's ass and pushed his crotch into his abs, all while jumping up at those lips again.

"I love you," Kiba mumbled with a shaky breath, staring deeply into those depths once more before shutting his eyelids. His tongue ravaged Naruto's mouth, and their lips locked.

Kiba's hands rearranged their hold on his ass cheeks and he fondled them briefly; the blonde moaned into the kiss. He felt both of their dicks stir and begin to stiffen at their moaning. Kiba's half-erect dick found its place at the skin between Naruto's cock and ass. His barely exposed head rubbed ever so slightly between his cheeks.

Naruto let out an ear-rupturing moan as his eyes opened suddenly onto the sight of Kiba. He panted heavily, sliding down his boyfriend's head and rubbing their noses together. "Are you gonna go in?"

"If you'll let me, yeah."

A mutual determination shone through their exchanged looks. Naruto unlocked his legs from around Kiba's chest and slid down, taking a moment to catch his breath. "I shouldn't need to prep. With how loose I've felt with you during all this and the sweat and shower water, you can go in dry."

Naruto smirked at him and turned around. "Can you take me from behind? I wanna try something."

"Yeah, yeah I can. You don't have to ask me twice."

They exchanged nods and Naruto wrapped his arm around Kiba's sweat covered nape. "Lift up my leg and go in when I say."

Kiba followed his boyfriend's orders. He lifted his right leg, positioning his ever-growing manhood at Naruto's barely visible entrance, and staring into those eyes as Naruto looked back at him.

A small gulp echoed through the shower as Kiba's head pressed against Naruto's spread ass cheeks.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, yeah. I wanna do this… with you," Naruto struggled to catch his breath as he stared into Kiba's eyes. His blonde locks fell forward as he looked down and smirked before suddenly jumping at Kiba and locking lips; Naruto tapped his neck with the hand around his nape.

He took that as the sign to enter him.

His now fully exposed and throbbing head went in, pushing past the ring of muscle with a surprising amount of ease. Kiba shuddered at the contrasting warmth before continuing.

Half of his shaft became lost in Naruto's insides, signified by the intense moaning that came from the blonde. He looked back at Kiba once again, and he smiled. Half lidded orbs and almost melting slits connected. "Aah! Kiba!" More of his moans contained themselves in their locked mouths, and Naruto's eyes forced themselves shut.

Their mouths parted. Kiba tightly gripped Naruto's thigh as he pulled his leg up to sheathe even more of his throbbing erection in his boyfriend.

"F-Fuck," Kiba cursed at the intense feeling of being surrounded by his soulmate. They had fucked before, but never like this. Never before had Kiba had such great access to Naruto's insides. "Naruto, I'm- I'm fully in."

The blonde returned a nod to him. The hand anchored around his nape tightened and pulled his head up to look into his eyes. "You can move."

On Naruto's mark, Kiba pulled out halfway before slowly entering him again. The feeling of being entered by his boyfriend was unrivalled; this was incomparable to what they had done together before.

"Ahh, fuck! Kiba!" Naruto's insides slightly tensed around Kiba's cock at the movement. The brunette didn't falter though and continued to push in and out of him, the heat of Naruto's ass drove him and made him want to get faster.

As if he had almost read Kiba's thoughts, Naruto urged him on. "Kiba, faster. You can go faster."

"T-Thanks."

The brunette's pace slowly increased, he felt Naruto's pants get heavier. The blonde trembled under him and he looked back to stare at Kiba. His half-lidded eyes gazed into his soul.

A mutual lust echoed between them as they both intertwined lips once more. Naruto's fingers unconsciously dug into the skin of Kiba's nape as he brought his head forward to deepen their kiss. Both pair's eyes closed and their tongues clashed.

Kiba could still taste the flavour of himself that resonated on Naruto's tongue, accented only by the suggestion of shoyu broth at the back of his mouth. Kiba struck into him once again; the blonde almost screamed out in pleasure as he slammed against his prostate.

"Aah!" Tightly shut eyelids flew open to reveal the almost melting irises that belonged to the blonde. Kiba stopped moving for a moment while Naruto stared at him. "Right there, Kiba… right there. Don't stop."

"I won't…" Kiba breathed deeply before slamming into his soulmate once more. The sensual moans that just didn't stop coming from Naruto's mouth controlled him, and he found himself thrusting into Naruto even harder as if his lust had taken control of his body.

His left hand wandered upwards and he held Naruto's hips in place; the blonde's back arched ever so slightly to give Kiba's cock even greater access to his prostate.

The brunette panted heavily as his eyes that were once staring at Naruto's back with no clear direction drew onto the blonde once more. Naruto's back fell against his chest, heaving around the brunette's tanned body that effortlessly curved around his. They stared into each other's eyes as Kiba thrust even harder into Naruto.

They both saw it in each other clearer than day; love. Pure, unabashed, love.

Kiba's mouth weakly raised into a cocky smirk.

"Kiba!" Naruto moaned through his pants. The walls of his ass tightened slightly around Kiba's cock, and his nails dug into the crook of his neck even more. "I'm- I'm close, Kiba."

"Me too, Naruto," The brunette nodded. "Come. Come with me, Naruto." Kiba's face buried into Naruto's neck as he attacked the skin, passionately sucking on it and grazing it with his canines.

The feeling of being pounded into and staring into his boyfriend's eyes, all while he sucked on his neck and held his hips in place was too much to bear.

"F-Fuh... " The blonde couldn't even manage to swear through his lack of breath. "I'm coming, Kiba!"

He felt the brunette's mouth burrow even further into his neck as he nodded; his soaked mane that brushed against his sensitive skin made Naruto shiver.

His climax hit; nails dug into Kiba's nape, slightly breaking through the skin as his orgasm rose through his throbbing member. His dick twitched and he shot loads of come over his body and the bathroom wall behind them. Thick streaks of white coated his chest, abs, and pubic hair, with another small amount landing against his partially slicked back, soaking blonde hair. One final shot spurted out from his member, landing against Kiba's hair.

As Naruto's anal walls tightened completely around Kiba's manhood, he felt himself get pushed over the edge and break. His teeth unconsciously latched onto Naruto's neck, digging into the skin as he came inside his boyfriend with a shout of his name. "Naruto!"

The first few shots of his cum painted Naruto's insides white, as well as coating his own cock in his orgasm. He panted heavily, his bloodstream barely managed to absorb the oxygen he was taking in.

Kiba smirked as his hold on his boyfriend's neck loosened, he looked back up into Naruto's eyes and couldn't help but smile at him, and as the blonde caught his breath, he did the same.

"Naruto. I love you," Kiba exhaled, pulling his softening member out of him as the final shots of his climax dribbled down Naruto's outer leg.

Naruto nodded. "I know," With a smirk, he leaned into Kiba's lips. "I love you too. I love you so much, Kiba," Naruto's lips joined with Kiba's; the brunette held his chin tightly. "You have no idea," A whisper escaped his mouth as their lips connected in another display of passion, the kiss this time though was without lust, only sentiment and pure affection.

Kiba returned the kiss eagerly.

"We better get cleaned up," Naruto noted as both of them pulled back simultaneously, smiles still gracing their faces.

"Yeah," Kiba nodded; the barely audible sound of the front door opening was heard by both parties. "We better be quick as well, your folks sound like they're home."

"Nah," Naruto smiled as he turned around to his boyfriend. "What's the rush?" His arms wrapped over Kiba's shoulders, and he moved closer to press their heads together. "Let's take our time in here."

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so much fun, I think all in all it only took me around two weeks of collective writing to get this done, which is pretty fast for me. And goddamn can I just say; writing smut is an actual blast.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I'm extremely proud of how it came out. I wanted to put emphasis on not only on the sex and smut aspect of this Oneshot, but also on the spark between Kiba and Naruto, and I hope that shows and that you can feel the love and chemistry between them here.
> 
> I also want to give a huge thank you to TheMightyInuzuka over on Fanfic.net. He helped me an absolute ton while writing this and I don't know what I would've done without him. Thank you tons, Kiba!
> 
> As always, reviews, bookmarks, and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
